


Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

by foldingcranes



Series: All These Things I've Done [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [For theR76 Kink Meme.] Gabriel's idea of a good time includes getting high as fuck. Jack's better idea of a good time includesfuckingwhile high.It's a match made in (literal) heaven.





	Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanablackrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanablackrx/gifts).



> In response to this prompt:
> 
> "[shotgunning / drugs] Regular medicine don't work on enhanced bodies  
> Jack and Gabe need to relax but sleeping pills don't work. So they smoke weed... off record. Sex also helps.  
> \+ sloppy/lazy, wet and sweet  
> ++ if time period is SC and BW commander  
> +++ if detailed descriptions of sensations and smells."

The lights are off by the time Jack reaches his quarters. Feeling a little sad at having missed Gabe before going to bed,he sheds his coat on the couch and unbuttons his shirt on the way to their bedroom. When he enters the bathroom in only his pants and socks, he’s resigned to going to sleep without talking to his husband. He brushes his teeth, frowns at his weary expression and leaves wearing only his underwear.  
  
“’Sup, soldier,” a rough voice comes from the couch behind him. Jack jumps, startled and turns to look at Gabe with fond annoyance.  
  
“I thought you were asleep!”  
  
“Nope,” Gabe says, smiling. He reaches out and snags Jack by the waist and pulls him close, running warm palms over his sides. Jack lets himself relax and goes willingly, resting his forehead on Gabe’s shoulder. “I was waiting for you, actually. I’ve got you a surprise.”  
  
“A good one, I hope,” Jack smiles, eyes closed, feeling sleepy and soft. Gabe pats his behind fondly.  
  
“The best one, actually,” Hearing the tinge of excitement in Gabriel’s voice, Jack starts getting suspicious. He picks his head up and bites Gabe’s shoulder gently.  
  
“Spit it out.”  
  
“Ouch. Careful there, piraña,” there’s a rustling sound and Jack’s curiosity gets the better of him. When he pulls back to look, Gabe is holding a bag filled with something… green. “Got us weed!”  
  
Jack snatches it from him in a blink. “You went to the dispensary?!”  
  
Gabriel smirks. “Didn’t have to go. I confiscated it from Jesse and Genji.”  
  
“That’s…hilarious,” Giddy with excitement, Jack laughs, shaking the bag a little. “You want to do this right now?”  
  
“Fuck yes, I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he cups Jack’s face between his hands and gives him a sloppy kiss. “I knew you’d be on board.”  
  
He runs his thumbs over the bags under Jack’s eyes, kisses his eyelids and then his nose. Rests his forehead against Jack’s and smiles sweetly. Jack’s chest feel tight (and isn’t it beautiful that after almost twenty years, Gabriel still makes him feel like this?)  
  
“You need to relax,” Gabriel punctuates with a final kiss, letting Jack nuzzle at his jaw before getting up to grab their stuff. Closing all the windows and letting all the curtains down, Jack winces as he thinks of how their place’s going to smell by tomorrow. Honestly though, he’s so tired and so looking forward to the high that he can’t find it in himself to care.  
  
Once he’s done, he’s settles on the couch and helps Gabriel roll a couple of blunts. Gabe offers him the lighter with a cheeky smile and Jack rolls his eyes at him, but lights up the joint and brings it to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he relishes the liberating feeling of letting the smoke fill his lungs, and holds it, warmth spreading through his chest. Gabe watches him hungrily.  
  
Jack scoots closer and slips a hand to the nape of Gabriel’s neck, tugging. “Come here.”  
  
They kiss, slow and uncoordinated. Gabe’s arms find his waist again as he exhales deeply and Gabe skillfully breaths in, doesn’t let any smoke slip out between their lips. As they languidly continue he lets most of it roll out his nose. It’s like he’s a dragon, Jack thinks briefly and giggles.  
  
  
Finally Gabe pulls away. Jack feels like he is swimming on something soft as he watches him take the next drag and then lean back in for more.  
  
“Hey,” Jack mumbles, mouth still pressed against Gabriel’s, smoke flowing slipping and disappearing into the air. “Want you.”  
  
“Mmm, what?” Gabriel’s high already, hands clumsy and eyes soft with relaxation. Jack prompts him to raise his arms and peels his shirt off, kissing his neck wetly.  
  
“Want you to fuck me,” Jack mutters, having a bit of a hard time focusing. Gabriel blinks, mouth forming a perfect _o_.  
  
“Well,” he answers after a moment, licking his lips, “Who am I to say no to you?”  
  
Palming Gabriel through his pants, Jack’s pleasantly surprised to find him half hard already. He slips off the couch to kneel before Gabriel, pushing his underwear down and tugging his cock free. Jack laps at the underside of it, more aware of the heady taste of cock with in his current state, loving it. He takes the tip into his mouth, sucking gently. Gabriel moans, instantly filling out and it’s hot and heavy on Jack’s tongue. Both of them can only take so much teasing before Jack completely swallows him, bobbing his head up and down at a lazy pace.  
  
There’s no sense of time for Jack anymore, it’s just him, Gabriel and a clock that has seemed to stop ticking for them. He rubs his hands over the soft skin of Gabriel’s powerful thighs, grabbing them with enough force that he distantly knows there will be marks tomorrow. The imprint of Jack’s presence, a mark of affection. A small reminder of how they are able to come undone together.  
  
“Jackie--,” Gabriel moans, grabbing a fistful of Jack’s hair and forcing him to pull off his cock. It slips out of Jack’s mouth with a wet pop, dripping with saliva and precum. Jack’s teary eyed and flushed but he finds Gabriel’s gaze in the dark and smiles up at him like a lovesick (and very high) puppy.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”  
  
“Yeah—yeah, okay,” Jack presses one last kiss to Gabriel’s dick, teasing. He sheds his underwear when he stands up and almost trips before rolling onto the couch, humming contentedly as Gabriel climbs on top of him. Spreading his legs so Gabe can settle between them, he watches through heavily lidded eyes as Gabe lowers himself down, leaving a trail of kisses down Jack’s neck and over his chest. There, Gabriel’s tongue circles a nipple teasingly, gets it inside his mouth and sucks hard enough to bruise. Jack arches his spine at the tingling pleasure and whines.  
  
Gabriel digs fingers into Jack’s hip as he continues and Jack feels like he’s floating again. The only thing anchoring him to earth are Gabe’s hands. He rolls his hips up against Gabe’s, grinding on him, clumsy and eager. Another whimper escapes him when Gabriel runs his hand over the inside of Jack's thigh, fingers settling on the crease between hip and leg, pressing a little there. Gabriel’s other hand edges up a little further, skates across the firm muscles of Jack's stomach, then squeezes his pec, still sensitive and covered in hickies. He lets out a chuckle when Jack moans helplessly. "God, I love your tits."  
  
“They love you too,” Jack snorts at his own dumb joke and how bad it is. He has reached the point of feeling too stupid to string together any coherent sentences and Gabe’s been already there for a while now. “God, I’m so stoned.”  
  
“Good.” There’s a wet noise, and Gabriel is soon pressing his lubed fingers against Jack’s opening. “Because I’m going to take you even _higher_.”  
  
“Are you?” Jack cocks his head, biting his lower lip, and cranes his head, wanting to watch Gabe’s wrist move between his thighs. He trembles as Gabe presses in, his thighs snapping shut around Gabe’s waist, ankles crossing. Gabe has three knuckles deep now and his gaze is fixed on the sight of Jack’s body opening around him. Jack can see the tip of Gabriel’s cock leaking already, red and flushed.  
  
“Sweetheart,” he coos, blissed out. “Gabe, just—get in me. You fucked me this morning. We’re good, see?” He clenches around Gabriel’s fingers, trapping them and sucking them in, until Gabriel groans pitifully and pulls them out with a wet sound. He slicks himself up and strokes slowly a couple of times, holding eye contact, putting on a show for Jack’s hungry gaze.  
  
And _then_ —  
  
Then he’s pushing inside, just the tip at first, breaking Jack open so good, until he’s a panting mess. “Please,” he begs, pulling Gabriel down to him so they can share a messy kiss. “ _Please_.”  
  
“I told you, Sunshine,” Gabriel smiles against his lips, now seated fully inside him and the stretch is so good Jack thinks he could die like this and be happy. “I’m going to make you feel so _good_.”  
  
Gabriel sets a gentle pace, letting Jack rock against his body lazily. He’s using one hand to hold Jack steady, pressing down on his hip and the other over his heart, kneading at the muscle there. They’re riding the end of their high now, bodies pliant and relaxed, muscles less strained and minds full of cotton. It’s like fucking on top of a cloud, Jack thinks, and then starts laughing between moans, body clenching around Gabriel.  
  
Soon Gabe is spilling inside him, his orgasm crashing over him in one slow wave. Jack comes soon after, painting his own chest white, breathless and sweaty. After a moment of catching his breath, he pushes himself up gingerly and settles in Gabriel’s lap, bodies still joined together.  
  
“Thank you,” Jack says, cradling Gabriel’s smiling face, leaving open mouthed kisses over his jaw.  
  
Gabriel holds him tight, yawning and nuzzling Jack’s cheek like a cuddly cat.  
  
“Want to empty our fridge now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kate, for beta reading and editing this for me <3.


End file.
